


To Every Thing There is a Season

by afrakaday



Series: Beignet!verse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, New Orleans, crawfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time hasn't run out yet for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Every Thing There is a Season

"How much time left?" he asked her, his stern face graver than usual.

"Weeks, at the outside," she replied, equally solemn.

He reached for her hand. "Do you have any regrets?"

Laura laughed bitterly. "About six pounds’ worth. Little late to do anything about it now, though."

Bill cracked a smile as he reached into his pocket for the last-minute airline tickets and French Quarter hotel reservations, and pulled her into his lap to show her.

"You’ll get your crawfish boil before the season ends after all," he whispered against her hair, as all traces of frustration left her body.


End file.
